headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
New York
| country = United States of America | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = | poi = New York City; Manhattan; Brooklyn; Syracuse | 1st = }} New York is one of the fifty states located on the Midatlantic and eastern seaboard of the continental United States of America. Points of Interest * New York City :* Bronx :* Brooklyn :* Manhattan :* Queens :* Staten Island * Long Island Films that take place in * The Amityville Horror (2005) * Alphabet Killer, The * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * King Kong (1933) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong (2005) * The Last House on the Left * Maniac Cop TV shows that take place in * Fear Itself :* "Eater" Characters from * Ann Darrow * Carl Denham * Claire Radcliff * David Kessler * Dina Meyer * Dylan Radcliff * Fred 'Weasel' Podowski * J.P. Monroe * Jack Goodman * Joey Summerskill * John Simmons * Paula Johnson * Victoria Winters * Adam Arkin * Adrienne King * Al Feldstein * Al Lewis * Alan Arkin * Allison Barron * Alyssa Milano * Andrew Robinson * Angelo Badalamenti * Ari Lehman * Arnold Drake * Arnold Johnson * Beau Starr * Bronson Pinchot * Carmine Giovinazzo * Catherine Dyer * Charles B. Bloch * Charles Malik Whitfield * Charles S. Haas * Charles Cyphers * Charles Van Enger * Craig Slocum * Daniel C. Pearl * David Boreanaz * Deborah Hedwall * Deborah Van Valkenburgh * Deon Richmond * Denise Nickerson * Dick Miller * Dick Smith * Dina Meyer * Duane L. Jones * Edward Small * Ellie Cornell * Elmer Bernstein * Floyd Crosby * Frank Grillo * Fred Katz * Fred J. Lincoln * Frederic I. Rinaldo * George A. Romero * George Waggner * Griffin Dunne * Harold Perrineau, Jr. * Howard Mackie * Irwin Keyes * Irwin Yablans * J. Carrol Naish * Jack Curtis * Jacques R. Marquette * James L. Conway * Jeffrey Kramer * Jessica Tuck * Joe Connelly * Joe Roth * John Carpenter * John Carradine * John H. Tobin * John Karlen * John Saxon * John Sayles * John Williams * Johnny Messner * Joleigh Fioravanti * Joseph Mangine * Joss Whedon * Justine Bateman * Kathryn Himoff * Keenan Wynn * Keenen Ivory Wayans * Ken Lerner * Kevin Dobson * Kim Delgado * Kin Shriner * Kristina Klebe * Lance Henriksen * Larry Cohen * Larry Hankin * Len Lesser * Leslie Hoffman * Lewis Teague * Luana Anders * Lynette Bernay * Madeleine Taylor Holmes * Mark Burg * Mark Patrick Carducci * Mark Texeira * Marlon Wayans * Martin Landau * Mary Rocco * Mary Woronov * Melissa Ponzio * Michael C. Williams * Michael Currie * Michael Fairman * Michael Lynne * Nana Visitor * Nick Corri * Parry Shen * Patricia Charbonneau * Paul Bartel * Paul Horn * Peter Conboy * Richard Donner * Rick Baker * Rick Rosenthal * Rob Pralgo * Robert Arthur * Robert Cobert * Robert Forster * Robin Riker * Rooney Mara * Rosario Dawson * Samuel Bayer * Samuel M. Sherman * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Sean S. Cunningham * Shawn Wayans * Sidney Salkow * Sigourney Weaver * Stan Lee * Stanley Kubrick * Sydney Walsh * Tim Minear * Tom DeFalco * Tom Holland * Tracy Griffith * Victoria Platt * Viggo Mortensen * Wesley Strick * William Castle * William Forsythe * William Hopper * William M. Gaines * Zach Galligan * Al Lewis * Alfred Hinckley * Byron Sanders * Clarice Blackburn * Craig Slocum * Duane L. Jones * Erland van Lidth * Gordon Russell * Grayson Hall * Joan Bennett * John Sedwick * Joseph Julian * Kane W. Lynn * Lenore Aubert * Louis Edmonds * Paul Bartel * Peter Boyle * Ron Sproat * Sally Anne Golden * Thayer David * William M. Gaines External Links References ---- Category:Image Needed Category:New York